The Real Deal about Mai
by KayKit
Summary: Naru is forced to take a vacation to relax and recover from his tea addiction. But will going to Professor Tsukino's house for a vacation really help.
1. Prequel

Disclaimer : I do not own Ghost Hunt, nor do I claim to.

Prequel

It was just another day in a seemingly endless sequence of days. Each day passed the same when there were no cases to work on. First he would get to the office at 6:30 in the morning. Then, update parents on the search. All during the customary call being thankful that it was 9:30 pm there cutting the conversation short. For the rest of the morning work at determining likely sites for the body, it hurt too much to think of it as his brother.

When that hurt too much to think logically, it was usually lunch time. Personally Naru preferred to skip the food. The only problem with that was that when Lin caught him. Seriously, you wouldn't think that a man his age would be such a tattle tale. After hearing his mother start a crying fit and how losing another son would kill her from his father, lunch was added to the routine. A favorite of his was the Kyubei Restaurant. The main reason he enjoyed it was that you could always watch the chief. You never know what little things they might add just to be spiteful.

When Naru was finished eating (scaring that poor chief), it was time to assemble the work for Mai. It was hard work pretending to need someone as a part time worker. At least he thought so. The reality being that he couldn't read more than half of the documents because they were in kanji. Also checking the authenticity was something that required people skills in Japan.

He learned that one from personal experience. He spent all afternoon on the phone, and absolutely nothing to show for it. Taking his anger out on Mai, he told her to check whether the vase and documents were authentic. Five minutes later Mai had the information (total fake), and a number for reaching the authenticator faster. How she managed to do it was an absolute mystery to Naru, not that he would ever admit it.

With everything prepared, all that was left was to wait for his tea. Depending on how long it took for lunch and getting Mai's work assembled, it was a long wait for tea. Naru may be patient, but never when it comes to tea. His impatience is made very obvious by his usual greeting, "Mai, Tea!" Of course this makes her angry too, but misery loves company. At least that was how Naru rationalized it. In his opinion there wasn't anything she could do about it.

Authors Note  
I spell check, but that does not catch everything. Please tell me about misspelled words. I will warn you that my mind is random, so this story will be a bit odd. The restaurant is a real place, and if you are curious you can look it up. This will be updated somewhat infrequently, so consider yourself warned about my writing habits.


	2. Chapter 1

SORRY! I know it has been a while since I posted the prequel. There was a warning about that.

Disclamer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. All other parts are mine.

Chapter 1

Monday

The day started out no different than any other, just the same routine. The wait for tea, however had been longer than usual. Naru, being Naru was more than a little impatient and frustrated when Mai had finally arrived. Not waiting to hear her explanation, Naru started to rant. "Why can't you be responsible for once, do you ever think about others? Do you need a dictionary and a tutor to understand what being an employee means?" He would have kept lecturing for a while longer, except he was an addict to tea. The need for tea overcame all other needs.

-Real Deal-Mai POV-

Flashback to Friday

Oh no, oh no, oh no! I am going to be late. Curse this stupid pep assembly. Curse the school chairman. Did he have to do what his spoiled brat of a daughter wanted and instill an American style cheerleading squad in the school. They couldn't even do a simple pyramid at prep height. Of course it was insisted that they were the jewel of the school, so much so that it was required that every student attend.

We are starting a new case today, and Naru had made it very clear that I had to be on time. He had even gone so far as to insist that if I was late I would have to do ten times my normal filing. With how long the pep assembly was taking, being late was guaranteed. There was no way that I was doing that much paperwork. Escape was the only option that was feasible.

Slipping in between the benches of the bleachers I managed to avoid any scratches. Then it was easy walking underneath them to the unguarded exit. Running through the door of the office, I was a bundle of nerves. What if I was late? Would he begrudge me a few minutes? As I looked at the clock, relief flooded over me, I was safe. I arrived with five seconds to spare.

End Flashback

I might have been able to arrive on time on Friday, but today I found out the cost. I had not anticipated on the Chairman's spoiled brat insisting that everyone's student ID was checked on the way out. Who would have thought that someone with an IQ not even able to rival your average three year old monkey could come up with something so deviously clever? Then again, most people are surprisingly savvy at getting what they want.

Her punishment was no where near as intelligent though. It was quite a disappointment. All she could think of was making people attend cheer practice. It did scare quite a few though; Baka-hime had made sure to have rumors spread that about how hard the practice was. Not like it actually required skill or strength compared to my morning routine. Just imagining those little substandard paper dolls trying it was enough to reduce me to tears of laughter.

Cheer practice was actually quite fun. The best part would have to be watching them attempt to show off their skills. It was one of the most hilarious thing I had seen in years.

-Normal POV-

"What was taking that girl so long?" Naru thought while staring at the clock. It had already been two minutes; a fact that Naru was intimately aware of to the second. The need for tea driving him, he started to run to the kitchen. So distracted by his desire for tea, he ran into Ayako.

Ayako freaked out. She started yelling "Youth today have absolutely no respect! First those little preppy brats, now you! How stupid does one need to be to try to do a ___________ when they can't even do a back hand spring!" Ayako continued to rant, but Naru was blocking her out to the best of his ability. To ignore her completely was impossible. Naru heard fragments about concussions and setting broken arms for bratty nightmares.

The need was building, if he didn't get his tea Naru did not know what he would do. He even went so far as to say "please excuse me Ayako-san." That shocked her to such a level that he was able to get past her with ease. Finally achieving his goal of reaching the kitchen Naru breathed a sigh of relief.

Unfortunately for him, Madoka and Lin had just come in a couple of seconds after Mai and saw the whole thing, including how he had freaked out at Mai for being late, and him rushing at the chance of tea.

Later that evening Madoka and Lin called Naru's parents. As the conversation progressed, so did the concern. It felt like they had been discussing for hours, until finally Martin spoke up.

"He is acting like an addict. He needs help, and soon. I knew it was possible to become addicted to caffeine, but not to this level. I vote that we send him to an old friend's child's house for the summer.

"Which friend" Madoka asked, almost scared to hear the answer.

"Tsukino-san"

"He had a child!"

"Yes he had a child, Professor Tsukino. Has a Juris Doctorate, along with a Doctor of Sciences, and various other degrees."

"Do you think that he can handle Oliver?"

"If anyone can, I'd bet on Professor Tsukino"

AUTHORS NOTE: Please review.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Normal POV-

The long drive had left Naru plenty of time for pondering after the initial anger had subsided.

-Naru POV-

The atrocity of it all. A grown man being sent away for the summer. To the child of his parents friend no less. Could they insult him anymore? Of course they could, all it would take was Lin telling Mai what was actually going on.

The official story was that he was going to a conference on paranormal research. OF course it was a boldfaced lie, not that she would know the difference. She never could seem to realize how often he lied to her. Who seriously believed that so many people found him a narcissist that Naru had become his nickname?

-Normal POV-

As the sun finally reached the edge of the water, where Naru would be staying came into view. To call it a house would be an understatement, to call it a mansion was to disregard the subtle elegance in which it became like unto it's surroundings. It was a traditional Japanese structure that was built to both blend in and stand out.

Lin drove the car as far as it was permitted, as there was a sign stating that vehicles were not allowed beyond twenty feet of the front gate. Then in silence took Naru's things from the car and placed them on the trail besides him and drove away.

As Naru made his way up to the house, his mind started to wander. Just who was Professor Tsukino?


	4. Chapter 3 part one

Sorry for the late update. Life happens and has a way of kicking you when you are down.

As the car came to a stop and he came out all I could think was this would be very entertaining. I almost felt sorry for him. Liars do not deserve pity. I made sure my normal disguise was completely gone; Contacts out, wig off, make up gone, along with the other tools deception. Oliver Davis was about to meet his worst nightmare.

"How much further must he climb to the house?" was almost all that Oliver could focus on. It had not appeared to be nearly so far to him from where Lin dropped him off. Just who exactly was crazy enough to live in a house which was rumored to be haunted was the other thought that took away Oliver's focus. The rumored to be haunted was added in by Oliver's tea deprived mind. After one day without tea, Oliver started to believe that everything he looked at was haunted. His reactions caused some very funny looks, especially when he started to yell at his reflection in the mirror more than usual. Even more hilarious was when he cursed at the leprechauns he saw running towards the end of the rainbow. Just how far Oliver would fall had yet to be determined.

It was late morning by the time Oliver had traveled across path in the front lawn to the trail which lead to the house. Unfortunately for him, the front lawn was a hedge maze with lots of fountains. The leprechauns were out in plenty for the short amount of time in which the sun shone that morning. It seamed to him there was a different fountain every turn that he took. Oliver thanked his luck stars (not that he would ever tell anyone that he resorted to such an uneducated practice) that this maze was designed in a classic pattern that was easy enough to figure out once one noticed the pattern. As he slowly made his way out of the maze he was left to ponder why there was a maze on the way to the front door.

Making his was through the trails to the house was a whole different story. To Oliver there was no pattern in how the trails twisted and backtracked. By the time that he finally made it to what he believed to be the front door it was late afternoon. When he got on to the porch he saw a young woman resting in a hammock with a book and lemonade.

I cannot believe how long it took that idiot to make it to the back door. The signs on the fountains are a map out of the maze, also the last fountain contains a map of trails and has the one to the house emphasized. I managed to finish The Art of War, multiple times, while waiting for him.


End file.
